


(Pretty In) Red

by WhenTheFloodsRollBack



Series: The Janus Program [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Original Work
Genre: F/F, The Janus Program (Venus Group), a lil bit of gore/blood implied but not shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheFloodsRollBack/pseuds/WhenTheFloodsRollBack
Summary: Red & Ivy discuss their favorite colors.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Red | Eve Park/Ivy Ballard
Series: The Janus Program [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599604





	(Pretty In) Red

**Author's Note:**

> A quick primer on the Janusverse, for those unfamiliar with it:  
> The Janus Program is a story ‘verse that falls somewhere between Doctor Who fanfiction and original fiction, as it is set in the Whoniverse but doesn’t necessarily follow any of the plots or characters that Doctor Who fans are familiar with. Instead, the Janus Program is centered around two different groups of characters, whose stories take place roughly 20 years apart. Their connecting tie is that both groups are members of the Janus Program- an initiative created on Earth in the late 1970s to covertly acquire genetic samples from any Gallifreyans that happened to visit Earth and use those samples to create half-human, half-Gallifreyan hybrids with regenerative capabilities. These hybrids were used as spies, assassins, supersoldiers- whatever the Program required of them.  
> In 2014, the Venus group (aka Ivy, Red, Mal, Angel, Alexandra, David, and Sophia) encounter a secret society known as the Sanctuary Initiative, made up of Gallifreyans living in secret on Earth after taking refuge from the Time War.  
> In 2035, the Ceres group (Quinn, Mira, Jordan, Marina, and Hope) meet an offshoot of the Sanctuary Initiative called the Isi’kana Council. The Isi’kana Council seem benevolent at first, but they seem oddly fixated on the Ceres group’s father, a Gallifreyan named Rassilon who the Janus Program knows nothing about.
> 
> This particular ficlet is a prequel to the Venus storyline, taking place in the year 2000, when Red and Ivy were 7 and 8 years old, respectively.

"How come you like red so much?"  
"It's pretty. Don't you like it?"  
Ivy thought for a moment, fingers playing with the hem of her shirt.  
"I think pink is better. But I like red when it's on you. You look pretty in red."  
Eve looked skeptical. "You've never seen me in red."  
"Yes I have. On the mission last month, you got messy. You came back with your front all red," She said, tracing the areas on Eve's shirt that had been covered in blood splatter. "You looked pretty."  
One of the handlers walked up to the two of them. "It's time for bed, Ivy."  
"Bye, Red!" The girl waved as she walked away.

"It's time to go to your room, Eve."  
She stared at the wall.  
"I said-"  
"I heard you." She interrupted. "My name's Red now."  
"Go to your room, Eve."


End file.
